


Provocation

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Kenny is jealous over Cody’s challenge to Kota. Against his better nature, Kota encourages it.





	Provocation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Power Struggle.

Kota grabbed his bag, ready to leave the locker room when he heard a familiar voice—Kenny. Not wanting to risk a confrontation, he remained hidden in his row of lockers. He didn’t understand all the words, but he heard the unmistakable excitement in Kenny’s voice as he talked to the Bucks about Jericho. Kota couldn’t help but smile at that much missed sound. He peeked around a column to get a visual.

Kenny looked happy and unguarded—something Kota never got to see any more. Now, in public, Kenny always presented himself as the Cleaner, sneering and disdainful. Kota felt a bit like a voyeur, spying on Kenny with his friends. He wasn't above sometimes wishing Kenny was in a hell of his own making, but at this moment, he enjoyed Kenny’s obvious happiness.

“We’ll see you in a bit,” Matt said and the Bucks left. He was alone with Kenny, for better or worse. Kota wanted to talk to him about Cody and he thought this might be his only opportunity to speak privately. He emerged from his hiding place and Kenny’s smile quickly faded. He remembered when Kenny would light up at the sight of him rather than shut down.

“You lost again,” Kenny said. 

Kota sighed. Kenny always made things difficult. “I faced one of my heroes. I grew as a wrestler. Now you will face one of yours.”

“With better results.”

Kota’s irritation rose. He debated with himself about simply walking away, but he had to know. He sat down next to Kenny on the bench.

“Did you send Cody after me or was he telling the truth about you telling him to stay away?”

“What are you talking about?” Kenny asked. So Kenny didn’t know.

“Cody challenged me to a match on Wrestle Kingdom. He claimed you said to stay away, but that he couldn’t help it.”

“He did what?!” Kenny looked incensed.

Kota told Kenny precisely what Cody had said. Kenny’s reaction told him everything he wanted to know and he moved to leave, but Kenny had a vice grip on his wrist.

“If he touches you, I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” Kota was intrigued at what Kenny would say or do.

Kenny opened his mouth and closed it. He seemed at a loss for words—unusual for him.

“What does it matter anyway? Who does and does not touch me isn’t your concern anymore,” Kota said. A dark thought occurred to Kota. “Unless—unless you’re with Cody.”

“No,” Kenny said. “I just.” He looked at his hand covering Kota’s wrist. “I hate the thought of anyone touching you, but me.”

Kenny loosened his grip and traced his thumb over Kota’s wrist softly. Kota shivered. He looked into Kenny’s eyes. He had always loved them and how they changed color depending on his mood. They seemed a stormy gray now. He should leave, resist temptation, be the fine, upstanding man he was supposed to be. However, Kota had a reckless, wild streak that often overrode his better judgment, overrode it most of the time honestly. As that familiar adrenaline rush before he did something stupid made itself known, he felt anything but calm. He tried to fake it.

“Maybe I will let him touch me. Maybe I will get on my knees for him.”

Kenny’s jaw clenched. “Don't say things like that.”

“Or what?”

Kenny pushed Kota so he fell back on the bench. He then quickly straddled him. Kota gasped, surprised at the weight of Kenny on top of him. It felt strange, different than it used to. Kenny leaned down to murmur in Kota’s ear.

“It would be very bad for both of you.”

Kenny’s first kiss was fast and hard, more like a declaration or a brand than a real kiss. Kenny followed it up by running his hands all over Kota’s body. Kota already ached from his match, but he felt more bruised by Kenny’s touch. Kota lay back and took it. He remained passive as far as his movements went, but internally he was doing flips. He reveled in the feel of Kenny’s hands on him again. He noticed tenderness creeping into Kenny’s touches and kisses as though Kenny couldn’t help it. The fading roughness made Kota’s throat constrict.

“Is this supposed to be bad?” Kota asked.

Kenny lifted his head from where he had been sucking a mark into Kota’s neck.

“It’s supposed to be a reminder.”

Kota laughed. “I have to fight someone.”

Kenny’s hands stilled. “I know. I just didn’t want any of them to kick you when you were down.”

Kota felt sick. The jealousy he could deal with, it maybe even felt good, but pity he could not. It was like a having a bucket of cold water poured over him. He pushed Kenny off and sat up. Kenny looked accusatory. 

“You provoked me on purpose,” Kenny said.

“I don’t need protection.” He thought about what Cody said—words designed to target Kenny as much as himself. “You may though. Watch your back.”

“I will. And I'll have to chat with Cody,” Kenny said. He sounded lethal.

“Does that mean you'll be cheering for me?”

“What difference would it make? You always lose.”

Kota wanted to box his ears. He thought about how this was the longest they had talked in years. Why did it have to be like this? Why did Kenny have to be like this? Why did he? He longed for a fight, but he settled for departing in a huff, leaving an exasperated Kenny behind. As he walked outside, he couldn’t shake the way Kenny looked at him, possessive and hot. He couldn’t shake the feeling of Kenny’s hands and mouth on him again after so long. But Kenny must think he was pathetic, warning his goons off Kota. He couldn’t stand that. He felt lost and empty like he often did after the adrenaline rush passed from an ill advised risk. Still, he kept chasing them. Off to find another.


End file.
